firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII, Cromwell Mk. I
Overview One of the most successful Cruiser tanks fielded by Britain during WWII. Named after Oliver Cromwell. Variants Cruiser Mk VIII, Centaur Centaur I Equipped with the Royal Ordnance QF 6 Pounder Mk III (57mm) cannon with 64 rounds of ammunition. Only used for training. 1059 were built. Centaur II Experimental Centaur 1 with wider tracks and no hull MG. Centaur III Centaur armed with the Royal Ordnance QF 75mm Mk V cannon. ~223 produced. Centaur IV Armed with a Royal Ordnance QF 95mm Howitzer with 51 rounds of ammunition. This is the only Centaur model known to see combat. The vehicles were equipped with wading gear to assist in shore landings with the Royal Marines Armoured Support Group. Trunking waterproofed and engine inlets and covers were fitted to the guns. 114 produced. Centaur, AA Mk I A Crusader III, AA Mk II turret fitted with twin 20mm Polsten cannons. Originally developed in Normandy, but withdrawn as unnecessary due to Allied air superiority. 95 were produced. Centaur, AA Mk II A Crusader III, AA Mk III turret fitted with twin 20mm Polsten cannons. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell A w after the Roman numeral depicts a welded instead of riveted hull. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell I Same as Centaur I, but using a Meteor engine. ~357 produced. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell II Increased track width and removal of the hull MG to increase stowage. None produced. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell III Centaur I upgraded with Meteor engine. ~200 produced. Unknown differences between Cromwell I and III. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell IV Centaur I or III upgraded with Meteor engine, or built from scratch. >1935 produced. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell IVw Welded hull version of Cromwell IV. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell Vw Cromwell built from the start with the Royal Ordnance QF 75mm Mk V gun and a welded hull instead of riveted hull. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell VI Cromwell armed with a Royal Ordnance QF 95mm Howitzer. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell VII Cromwell IV and Cromwell V upgraded with additional armour (101mm to front), wider 15.5in tracks, and an additional gearbox. Produced late in the war and did not see much combat. ~1500 produced. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell VIIw Cromwell Vw reworked to Cromwell VII standard, or built as new to that standard. Cruiser Mk VIII, Cromwell VIII Cromwell VI reworked with the same upgrades as the VII. Designs Based on Chassis Cruiser, Challenger A lengthened Cromwell chassis and widened structure to mount a new turret featuring a Royal Ordnance 17 Pounder. SP 17pdr, Avenger This vehicle was the same as the Challenger above, but with a lighter, open-topped turret. Heavy Assault, Excelsior A heavy assault tank developed because there was concerns about the Churchill being too slow and unreliable. This design follows the concept of the Churchill, but on the Cromwell chassis. Equipped with a Royal Ordnance QF 75mm. FV4101 Charioteer Equipped with a Royal Ordnance QF 20 Pounder (84mm), this Medium Tank / Tank Destroyer was a Cromwell chassis with a new turret to accommodate the large main gun. Designed in 1950s. Centaur Dozer A Centaur with the turret removed and given a simple dozer blade. The winch passed over the top of the hull so it was not possible to retain the turret. 250 produced. Centaur Observation Post (OP) A Centaur with a dummy main gun, and extra radio communications. Centaur Kangaroo A Centaur with the turret removed to make space for passengers. Centaur Armoured Recovery Vehicle (ARV) A Centaur with turret removed and replaced with a winch, and an optional A-frame. Cromwell Command The main gun was removed and it carried one No.19 (Low Power) and one No.19 (High Power) wireless sets. These were used by brigade and divisional HQ. Cromwell Observation Post (OP) Cromwell IV, VI or VIII fitted with extra radio equipment (2x No.19, 2x No.38). The main gun was still functional. Cromwell Control Two No.19 (Lower Power) radios. Main gun functional, used by Regimental HQ. Further Production A28 A Cromwell with increased armour and skirting plates. A30 Known as the SP 17pdr, Avenger above. A31 Projected Cromwell with heavier armour. A32 Projected Cromwell with armour equal to Churchill standards. A33 Known as the Heavy Assault, Excelsior above. A34 The Cruiser, Comet. A35 Projected heavier Cromwell. Other Tanks of comparable role, performance and era * AC1 Sentinel * Ram II * Panzerkampfwagen IV * Turán III * Carro Armato P 40 * Type3 Chi-Nu * T-34 * Stridsvagn m/42 * Medium Tank, M4 Category:Tank Category:Korean War Tank Category:Korean War Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:UK Category:Cruiser Tank